


漫长谎言

by evilpumpkin



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilpumpkin/pseuds/evilpumpkin
Relationships: Sanada Genichirou/Yukimura Seiichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

“……今天拿到这么多奖，说实话，我心里是受宠若惊的。从出道到现在，一路走来，我受到过很多批评，很多质疑，甚至都认真考虑过要不要退出演艺界，做回普通人。但是我终究觉得不甘心，我不想自己多年的努力付诸东流。我并不抗拒回归平凡，但我希望那是我功成名就后的自主选择，而不是由于承受不了压力对公众作出的让步。

“我很感谢粉丝的支持，没有他们一直以来的鼓励和陪伴，我可能走不了这么远。以后我会继续努力，为他们呈现更多的好作品。

“还有一个人，是我最想感谢的，他今天也来了现场……弦一郎，谢谢你这些年一直陪着我。你是我最亲密的伴侣，最好的朋友，也是最长情的粉丝。快乐也好，悲伤也好，都有你陪在身边，才能有今天的我。所以，今后的漫长人生，也请你多多指教啊！”

话音刚落，全场掌声雷动，欢呼四起。幸村精市高高举起手中的金色奖杯，再度向场内观众鞠躬致意。直播镜头适时地切向观众席前排，特写中的男子西装笔挺，一头黑发梳得油光锃亮，棱角分明的脸上悬着一抹克制的笑意——他是幸村精市的合法丈夫，真田弦一郎。

所有人都当他们是一对神仙眷侣。

黑色轿车切开浓重的夜色，缓缓驶入郊外一处别墅区。不远处有几辆小车打着夜灯尾随，闪光灯不时刺破夜雾，有力地撞击前车的反光镜。真田和幸村早已习惯狗仔们的围追堵截，并不放在心上，依旧按照自己的节奏将车开进自家车库。

幸村从副驾驶座下了车，绕到后座抱起四个一模一样的奖杯，径直朝屋内走去。真田则负责熄火锁车，小跑几步追上幸村，替他开了门。身后又是一阵噼里啪啦的闪光灯。

这栋别墅是他们为数不多能做自己的地方，承载着这桩婚姻背后所有的不堪与真实。

不错，他们的婚姻从一开始就是一场由资本精心构造的骗局。

多年前，六色彩虹旗越过重洋，飘向遥远的东方，在传统保守的樱花之国掀起了一场轰轰烈烈的LGBT平权运动。经过数年的抗争和呼吁，国会终于通过了涉及同性婚姻的法案。从此，日本的同性恋者可以自由自在地在自己的国家享受完全平等的婚姻权利。

真田和幸村所在的演艺公司R社瞄准了这一社会热点，自平权运动伊始就塑造了两人同性恋人的人设，并要求两人积极参与相关活动。国会立法次日，两人就被带到区役所申请入籍，由法律上成为日本演艺界第一对结婚的同性伴侣。之后R社屡屡炒作这一爆点，两人名气身价水涨船高，成功和不少品牌攀上关系，合体吸金赚得盆满钵满。

炒作归炒作，R社作为经验丰富的老牌艺人经纪公司，也没忘了规划两人各自的发展路线。幸村是偶像团体出身，面容姣好，在团时是歌唱担当，单飞后便专注演唱，原本就出色的歌技日益精进，最终在全日本音乐奖成功夺下大满贯；真田则是专职模特，甫出道便有“全日本最性感男性肉体”之称，随着年龄增长气质更是越发出众，和许多奢侈品牌建立了稳定的合作。R社这步棋算是给自己上了双料保险，通过区别两人共同和分开的粉丝群体，确保无论如何都有收益进账。

婚后两人始终遵照公司指示，在公共场合尽职地扮演一对恩爱甜蜜的夫夫。公司偶尔也会派出专业的街拍团队，为两人拍一些秀恩爱照片，放到网络上讨好双担粉。

幸村不知道真田究竟怎么想，但经过这些年，他自己着实有些累了，他猜真田亦已厌烦这种充斥着谎言和欺骗的生活。他们婚后一直都共同生活在公司出资购买的别墅里，几乎没什么交流，只会在面对面碰见时相互点点头，算是一种合作多年的默契。

幸村有专门的一间屋子放置他的奖杯，那里同样也摆着一些真田拍摄的杂志封面。他用纸巾擦了擦新得到的四只奖杯，然后一个一个把它们抱进位于别墅二层的这间“奖杯室”。等他再次下楼，真田已经先行去洗澡了，浴室里响着哗啦啦的水声。他的西装胡乱地丢在沙发上，领口袖子皱成一团，幸村便找了两个衣架给他细细挂好，还顺手抚了抚西服上的褶皱。而后他从冰箱里拿出一瓶红酒，倒了两小杯，放在餐桌上。

真田一面擦着头发，一面走出浴室，见幸村正怡然独酌，喝得尽兴，不禁皱着眉头多嘴了一句：“这么晚还喝酒？”

“借酒消愁。”

“你何愁之有？”真田心想，你明明刚刚拿了全日本音乐奖大满贯，高兴还来不及，怎么会有愁呢？

“我名利双收，却身不由己。”

幸村起身举起酒杯，微笑着向真田发出邀约：“真田君要和我一起喝一杯吗？毕竟我们，也算同是天涯沦落人。”


	2. Chapter 2

“好。”

真田欣然接受了幸村的邀请，抓起另一只杯子跟幸村碰了碰，没等幸村收回手就仰头将杯中酒水一饮而尽。幸村一愣，随即轻轻抿一口红酒，把杯子放回了原位。

“真田君，我们合作这些年，都没好好聊过呢，”幸村擅自给真田杯里又添上了满满的酒，“我知道真田君喜欢吃烤肉，喜欢黑色，喜欢剑道，可那只是为了营业——我对真正的真田君一无所知。”

这回真田没再接他的酒，只道：“我也不了解你。”言语间显然对幸村没什么兴趣。幸村只好轻叹一口气，自顾自说下去：“这么多年，我们也算合作赚了很多钱，吃尽了LGBT的红利。可是，真的还要一直这样演下去吗？真田君不想有自己的生活吗？每天都骗自己，也骗别人，我真的是……真的有点累了。”

“我和公司的合约还有五年到期。在这之前，我别无选择，只能和你一起演，这是我和公司的契约，”真田面无表情道，“至于之后，我还没想得这么远，也许会像你说的那样做回自己吧。”

“真田君的耿直果然不仅仅是人设而已。只是……不知道有没有人告诉过你，这样的耿直是会伤到人的。”幸村嘴角扬起苦涩的弧度，客厅里没有开灯，真田借着透进房子的一点路灯，看到他一双星眸闪闪发光，终有些于心不忍，态度稍稍软化了些：“如果我说的话令幸村君感到不快，那么我道歉。不过，我想真诚地劝幸村君一句，不必过多纠结这些烦恼，毕竟这么多年我们也早就习惯了，再来天下无不散之筵席，你我终会分道扬镳，各得自由。你又何苦急在这一时？”

“真田君能看得这么开，我真的很羡慕。”

“不是我看得开，而是我知道，就算看不开也于事无补。既然如此，为什么不让自己好过点呢？”真田的声音平静得不带一点情绪，仿佛一个置身事外之人在不冷不热地讲些世人皆知的心灵鸡汤，“时候不早了，幸村君早点睡吧。我先上楼了，晚安。”

这夜真田并不好过，他在床上辗转反侧许久，仍然不能入睡。他也不明白为什么，一些早已尘封多年的往事忽然撞破了时间的灰霾，在脑海里映得清晰。他明明早就告诫过自己，和R社、和幸村之间的一切都是为了履约赚钱而已。他的职责就是向公众呈现一个符合期待的自己——哪怕这个“自己”和他的本性差了十万八千里，只要他和幸村的人气、热度还在，他就可以一直演下去，靠着金钱堆砌的人设吸来更多名利。

浸淫演艺界多年，他以为自己早已铁石心肠，刀枪不入，彻底沦为资本的吐钞机。

可是，可是……

直到四点的闹钟在耳畔炸响，他也没能进入真正的睡眠。偏偏他又是个自律到近乎自虐的人，绝不会在床上多赖一分钟，因此尽管身体明显还有些疲累，他依旧准时起床、更衣，为每日例行的晨练作准备。

下楼后他却发现幸村趴在餐桌边一动不动，白皙手臂软塌塌地搁在额前，呼吸平顺而缓和。桌上的酒瓶空空如也，只有底部还沾着几滴红色酒液——显然，在真田回房就寝后，幸村独自一人在客厅喝了整晚的酒。真正的醉生梦死。

身为艺人，真田条件反射地觉察到这又是个刷存在感的好机会。他默不作声地拿来手机，打开Instagram，从背后拍了一张幸村睡着的姿势，思考片刻，点下了发送键。他没给这张相片写任何说明，因为过往的经验告诉他，追星的人们并不喜欢赤裸裸的肉麻话语，适当的留白可以给他们足够的想象空间，脑补出远比事实浪漫的童话。之后他就出门了。

真田坚持晨练时不带mp3外的任何电子产品，所以他并不知道，那张照片发出仅仅五分钟，按赞数就破了一万。

等他回到房子里，幸村已经醒过来了，一宿没上床休息的他满面倦容，伏在餐桌旁病怏怏地刷着手机。见真田回来，他勉强挤出一丝笑容：“真田君起得真早。照片我看了，拍得还不错。我要写一条评论向你撒撒娇。”修长的手指飞快地在手机屏幕上起舞，很快，他就举起手机朝真田笑：“我写好了。”

“其实你也不用这么跟我呼应……”真田嘴上这么说着，手却伸得老远，捞过了桌上的手机。手机屏幕马上亮了亮，跳出一条通知，告诉他幸村刚给他写了留言，“啊，通知来了。我来看看……‘啊啊，弦一郎好坏’？”

亲口读出幸村的评论对真田而言着实有些羞耻，他不自在地扯了扯披在肩上的运动毛巾，嘴角抽搐了几下。从和幸村不多的接触中，他能感受到对方是个性子沉静端庄的人，在现实生活里绝不会这样娇滴滴地说话。他也不喜欢任何人这样和自己讲话，但他们现在是在逢场作戏，那就必须配合得天衣无缝，作戏作到位。

幸村揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，不顾形象地打了个大大的哈欠，接着像幽灵似地飘去厨房取了一杯刚冲好的胶囊咖啡，又飘回了客厅，不慌不忙道：“真田君这周工作忙吗？别忘了周六会有节目组来家里取材，周五公司会找人来帮忙收拾房子。”

“你放心，取材的事我记得，不过还是多谢提醒，”真田如实道，“这周不会很忙，明天有公司安排的饭局，要和潜在投资人一起吃饭。除此之外就没什么了。”

“真田君明天要去傍大款啊，不知道有没有什么漂亮性感又多金的富婆会投资真田君……”

“没有的事，”真田斩钉截铁地否认，“公司想为这两年签的新人模特联络一些资源，希望我可以在场帮忙一起周旋。”

“听起来不错，真田君的业界地位真的很高呢，”幸村惬意地伸了个懒腰，“这周我也打算放松一下，除了周四有个防晒霜广告要拍，其他日子都会在家休息。”


	3. Chapter 3

快走，快走，不要在这里多做停留……

真田痛苦地揪住西装领口，跌跌撞撞爬走在空荡荡的走廊上。他周身温度急剧升高，没走几步就不得不停下大口喘气，汗水细细密密附着在他皮肤表面，染出诡异的绯红。

——他在饭局上被人下药了。

饶是混迹演艺界多年，见惯了这一行的肮脏手段，真田也无法相信有人如此大胆，竟敢在公司组织的饭局上直接向他下药。他不清楚究竟是谁下的手，但他知道自己一旦向药力低头，轻则多年努力付之一炬，重则身陷囹圄，从此社会性死亡。无论哪一种结局，对他而言都是不可接受的。

柳莲二挤了一泵牡丹味的泡沫洗手液，一丝不苟地在手上搓了二十秒，又打开水龙头冲了四十秒，才不紧不慢地抽了一张擦手纸，仔仔细细地吸走指缝间所有的水分。走出洗手间的瞬间，他恰好撞上了被药物折磨得生不如死的真田。

“弦一郎？”他不禁皱起了眉头，作为真田的经纪人，他相信真田现在应该在饭局上与人相谈甚欢，而不是狼狈地靠在走廊上丑态尽露，“你怎么在这里？”

“……让开，莲二。”真田眦着血红的双眼，狠狠咬住了自己的下唇。

“发生了什么事？”

“有人给我下药……”真田咬牙切齿，声音压得很低很低，“有人要害我……我要回家……”

“这……”柳还想再说些什么，谁料真田竟用尽全身力气，一头把他顶到了一边，自己摸索着楼梯扶手连滚带爬地下到一楼。柳本想下楼去察看情况，然而他很快意识到，自己有更重要的事要做——幕后黑手在公司饭局上给真田下猛药，毫无疑问就是要制造丑闻以摧毁他的事业，即使这次失败，以后也难保不会继续加害他。出于长远考虑，他此刻应该回到饭局上，佯装什么事都没发生过，用他敏锐的分析能力找出那个想把真田拉下马的人。

饭局一直持续到午夜，人们才一一散去。R社的新人模特们一字排开站在包厢门口笑得殷勤，不停地鞠躬恭送投资人们离去。柳留在包厢里默不作声地观察了一会，依然没有什么头绪，只好和小模特们简单地打个招呼先撤退了。

坐上轿车驾驶座，他低头看了一眼手表——真田这会差不多该到家了，如果他撑住没在半路发情的话。柳觉得自己有必要给幸村打个电话知会一声——毕竟，他是为数不多知道二人婚姻真实情况的人，甚至在某种程度上还是这项计划的操盘者之一——现在他能做的只有提前通知幸村，让他做好准备，不至于一开门就被药性上头的真田扑倒。

“喂，是柳君吗？请问找我有什么事呢？”

幸村刚刚洗完澡，才披上柔软的白色浴袍，就被洗手台上的手机铃声打断了思绪。他放下手中的干发帽，看了看手机屏幕，上面跳动着大大的“柳莲二”三个字。他心下感到奇怪，柳是真田的经纪人，很清楚他和真田的关系，平时两人来往不多，堪堪算是点头之交。柳的性子向来波澜不惊，到底是怎样的急事能令他半夜打电话给自己呢？

难道……是真田出了什么事？

幸村心里一凉。

“幸村君，打扰了，”电话那头柳的语速明显比往常要快些，“我必须长话短说，真田在公司饭局上被人下了烈性春药，你知道，他性子刚烈，肯定不愿被药力支配，就强撑着逃离了饭局，这会应该快到家了……”

“什么？谁做的？”

“我暂时也没头绪。可以肯定的是，真田现在已经成了一些人的眼中钉，凡事都要更加谨慎才行。”

“我知道了，多谢柳君告知……”幸村的瞳孔猝然放大——他听到玄关处呲啦呲啦的开门声，还有粗重的喘息。他能够想象此时的真田看起来多么狼狈又性感。

握上门把手的那一刻，幸村心中是有犹豫的。他并不清楚处在药力作用下的真田是否能与自己正常交流，也不晓得他会不会失去理智伤害自己。他脑子里冒出一个奇妙的词汇组合，“薛定谔的真田”，用来形容这时的境况再合适不过——在开门之前，没人说得准下一秒真田会不会兽性大发。

但……总不能一直困在浴室里吧。

浴后的潮湿空气徐徐涌来，侵蚀着他裸露在外的脖颈和脸庞，叫他好生难受，他权衡了一下开门后的种种可能性，最终决定破门而出。

——大不了和真田打一架好了，他幸村精市虽然看着瘦弱了些，战斗力可是很强的！

真田脑海里一片混沌，浑身热得发疯，只想寻一处清凉尽情发泄。他鬼使神差地拽住衬衫衣襟，哗地一扯，纽扣噼里啪啦掉了一地，古铜色的健壮胸肌立刻暴露在微凉的空气中。

“真……真田……”

有幸目睹全程的幸村简直瞠目结舌，真田弦一郎这么个私底下连WhatsApp都玩不好的昭和穿越男儿，居然真的会有放纵不羁的一面？

“嗯？”

真田隐隐约约听见有人在喊自己的名字，扭头一看，发现幸村揪着浴衣领子一脸震惊地看着自己，还没来得及思考，身体就率先作出了行动，大步走上前，抱着幸村就要亲。

“喂喂，你要干什么！”幸村拼命摇头，东躲西藏，却还是被真田挤到墙角，用膝盖顶着亲了好几下，他试图推开真田，然而挡在面前的人就像一座铁塔般牢牢固定在原地，幸村只得陪着笑脸说好话，“真田君，那个……有什么事可以慢慢说吗？不要冲动……”

“哦？”真田停下了动作，歪过头颇有些迷糊地盯着幸村看了一会，突然伸手扒开他的浴衣，变本加厉地啃咬起他的锁骨，在上面种下一颗颗鲜红的草莓。

“喂！做什么！”幸村这下真是慌了，对着真田又打又踹，手忙脚乱之下一拳击中真田额头，真田颤抖了一下，动作一滞——

下一秒，他将幸村紧紧拥入怀中，呼出的热气拍打在他颈部，夹杂着些许清淡的酒味，弄得幸村面红耳赤：“真田君……”

“这样就好，拜托你了……”真田几乎是从牙缝里挤出这句话，铁钳般的双臂勒得幸村差点窒息。他的呼吸一声重过一声，顷刻间就将幸村淹没在滚烫的拥抱里，无处可逃。恍惚间，幸村感到有个热硬的东西结实地顶住了自己小腹，上下摩擦，蠢蠢欲动。同样身为男人，他当然知道那是什么。

真田，他一定忍得很辛苦吧。

“真田君，你……真的没关系吗？”

“我……抱歉，真的控制不住……”

眼见真田都快把自己的嘴唇咬出血了，还在苦苦忍耐，幸村叹了口气，心一横，把手伸进真田的西装裤里，握住了那处炙热。

“我帮你吧。”


	4. Chapter 4

幸村闭上眼，艰难地回想自己平常如何纾解欲望。他自认不算个性欲旺盛的人，偶有需求也就在被窝里打打手枪发泄一把，要他自慰勉强还可以，但要他靠手活让另一个男人射出来，就有些困难了。

更何况，这个男人的尺寸远远超出了他的想象，光是要握紧柱身便已十分不易。

应该是这样，上下揉搓……就可以了吧？

幸村手掌微微施力，小幅揉搓起真田的欲望，敏感的指尖不小心触碰到涨起的青筋，羞得飞快逃跑，反而被没爽够的真田压住手，结实地贴上了欲望下方那两颗饱胀的囊袋。

好，好大……

幸村几乎不敢抬头看他，一声不吭地在囊袋附近揉捏，不一会就听到上方传来一声愉快的呻吟：“啊……”紧接着他手中的欲望又膨胀了几分，到了完全无法掌握的地步。幸村忽然想起多年前真田拍过的一则内衣广告，广告里的他浑身上下仅着一条四角内裤，象征着男性力量的部位也像当下这般不可一世地昂着头——这则广告不出意外成为了当时的热门话题，所有人都在讨论真田的惊人尺寸，和他们臆想中他和幸村的性福生活。那时他还暗自嘲笑人们愚蠢，被精心设计的假人设轻松骗过。

——不想多年后他竟到了主动以真乱假的境地，真叫一个世事难料。

他沉下嘴角，就像认了命似地，机械式撸动着真田的欲望，怎奈真田实在持久，他手都酸了仍没有要射的迹象。幸村不耐烦了，狠命弹了一下那冠状的顶端。

“你自己弄去吧，我累死了！”

“不准走！”

真田原本正爽得没边，幸村的手突然撤走，令他相当不满，咆哮着抓回幸村的手，重新扣在自己双腿间，有模有样地自慰起来。他终究比幸村更了解自己的身体，没过几分钟就倾泻而出，喷了幸村一手的腥膻黏腻。

纵然早有心理准备，与他人最隐私的体液亲密接触还是令幸村颇为抵触，他皱着眉甩开真田的手，后者正处于高潮后的贤者时间，也没心思去拦，便放任他去浴室清洗，自己飘飘然躺上了沙发。哗哗的水声穿过门缝清晰地钻进真田的耳朵，他想，会不会有些精液残留在幸村的指缝里，从此永远融入他的血液呢？

再度醒来已是次日清晨，真田晃悠悠地张开了沉重的眼皮。一夜过去，他仍然在客厅里——更确切地说，是在幸村购置的水蓝色长沙发上。他的身下一片狼籍，甚至连沙发套也沾上了点点精斑。厨房里响起轻微的餐具撞击声，尔后他便看到幸村端着一杯咖啡，哼着小调走出厨房，一见到他，笑容立刻凝固在脸上。

——下一秒就头也不回地转身上楼了。

唉。真田尴尬地摸摸太阳穴，他当然记得昨夜发生的事——完全就是他的错！幸村生气是在是情理之中，无论是谁，被强迫沾染非恋人的精液，总是不会开心的。他没有任何理由抱怨幸村的态度。

不过回忆起来，幸村的手触感真的很舒服，温度偏低，骨节分明，是和用自己的手完全不一样的感觉……可恶，真田弦一郎！你太松懈了！竟在光天化日之下对幸村作出这样下流的幻想！真田恨铁不成钢地掴了自己一巴掌。

这时，门铃响了。

谁会在这时候登门拜访呢？真田慌忙扯了几张纸巾，擦净了身下的狼藉，一面思忖一面起身去开门。

“您好……嗯，莲二，怎么是你？”

柳飞快地瞟了一眼他的下半身，随即开口道：“幸村君凌晨打电话给我，说是有重要的事要和我商量，所以我跟他约了个时间就来了。没有打扰到你吧？”

“幸村……”真田心里一阵狐疑，幸村找他的经纪人做什么？难道是为了昨晚的事？但他应该知道，柳作为自己的经纪人，绝对是会帮着自己的……

“早安，柳君。”

听见门铃声，幸村也下楼了。他脸上洋溢着标志性的温和笑容，与方才面对真田时的冷漠寡淡截然不同。真田想想还起了点小情绪，这个幸村精市，平常怎么没看出来他还有两幅面孔呢？

“早，幸村君。”

柳拘谨地在茶几旁的单人沙发上坐下。说实话，他也不清楚幸村找他有什么事，但他知道一定和真田有关。他不动声色地把幸村从头到脚打量一遍，见幸村走路没什么异样，双腿也没打颤，才稍许放了些心——起码，他负责的艺人没惹上什么刑事官司。

幸村笑眯眯地问他：“我有烤一些曲奇，柳君要吃一点吗？”

“不必了，我来之前刚吃过早饭，现在还很饱。”幸村越友善，柳心里就越慌，他宁愿幸村冲他发一通脾气，把他和真田一起骂个狗血喷头，“幸村君有什么事不妨直说，这样效率会比较高。”

“柳君不愧是R社的金牌经纪人呢，难怪真田君可以火这么多年，”幸村捧着咖啡杯，笑吟吟地将它贴在脸颊上，样子是可爱极了，嘴里说出来的话却是毫不留情，“麻烦柳君替我向公司申请，全额赔偿违约金给我签约的那家防晒霜品牌。”


	5. Chapter 5

“你这是什么意思？”柳一下子站起来，平常鲜露于人前的眸子瞬间就瞪到了前所未有的大小，“你知道你在做什么吗？在拍摄前一天耍大牌罢拍，还是这种有口皆碑的国民品牌！这么干以后谁还敢找你代言？”

“嘛，柳君听起来很关心我前途的样子，”幸村依然一副悠哉的模样，捧住手心里的咖啡，小小地啜了一口，“其实你担心的是我会拖累真田吧。”

“我也是在为公司着想，这种行为会影响R社所有艺人的声誉。”

“那我就实话告诉你吧，那个防晒霜广告，我本人是很想拍的，”幸村往沙发上一靠，径直翘起了二郎腿，“只可惜，由于真田君的越轨行为，我没有办法拍了。”

柳闻言冷冷道：“恕我直言，幸村君你现在口齿伶俐，头脑清楚，行动敏捷，我实在看不出弦一郎对你造成了什么伤害。”

“看来柳君是非要亲眼见证一下才肯相信了。”幸村放下咖啡杯，不慌不忙地解起衬衫的扣子，柳大惊，刚想阻止，就见幸村扯开衣襟，坦坦荡荡地露出了白皙的胸肌，上面布满了红痕和指印，密密麻麻惨不忍睹。柳不禁倒吸一口凉气——

“弦一郎，你到底做了什么好事？”

“我，我……”真田哪能想到幸村会这么大咧咧地把自己种的草莓给别人看，惊得舌头都打了结，“我”了半天也没“我”出个后文来。

“总之，柳君现在该信了，我是真的走投无路才要违约的，”幸村敛起衣襟，轻轻摇了摇头，“这件事上，我没有任何过错，自然也不应该承担任何责任。柳君，事情是真田君做的，你是他的经纪人，理所当然要处理他造成的后果。”

“对于这件事，我目前只能表示非常遗憾。”

事已至此，柳知道再和幸村争辩也没用了。事实清清楚楚地摆在那里，由不得他抵赖——而且，他也不是会推卸责任的人。他想了想，朝幸村深深鞠了一躬：“请幸村君暂时不要提及解约，我现在立刻赶回公司本部商讨权益之计，事情或许还有转圜余地。”

柳匆匆地离开了。幸村把喝空的咖啡杯丢进厨房的洗碗机里，刚想上楼，一转头就对上了真田四处躲闪的视线。真田看幸村发现自己在偷瞄他，更慌张了，拼命低头往下钻，简直恨不得把整个脑袋塞进胸腔。

哼，始作俑者还装乖！幸村心里涌上一股气，恶狠狠地瞪了真田一眼，闷声不响转身上楼去了。

“你说什么！”

崭新的智能手机自幸村手中滑落，噗通一声砸中地面。

电话那头的柳继续说道：“这件事归根结底是R社和对方品牌之间的合作，你和弦一郎同属R社艺人，还是……还有婚姻关系，我们告知对方品牌你因为健康原因无法参加拍摄，他们也同意了由他代替你代言这个防晒。当然，你放心，这件事是弦一郎有错，所以代言费还是会一分不少给你的。”

“不——是——这——个——问——题——”幸村咬牙切齿，“他惹了事，还要抢我代言？”

“不是，没有抢，代言费还是算你……”

“那我想问一下，他拍这个广告，对方品牌打算给他用什么title？难道要写‘代言人的丈夫’吗？”

“这个，明面上的确会写他是代言人……”

“这个广告铺盖面积非常广，从车站到商场再到其他公共场所，如果让真田代替我拍摄，他的曝光率和影响力会比现在更大，凭什么？”幸村激动地质问，“那些曝光率，本来该是我的！真田他才是犯下大错的人，凭什么反而能成为从中获利最多的人？”

“幸村君，请你务必冷静，以公司利益为重。”

“我管你什么公司利益！”幸村轻蔑地冷笑一声，“公司只拿我们这些人当吐钞机！你去跟他们说，要么和对方品牌解约，老老实实赔违约金，要么就让我去拍这个广告。总之，我绝不会允许真田一个人独美！”


End file.
